The First Night of the Rest of Their Lives
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: Just my one shot of the first night after Brennan told Booth she's pregnant


**I was going to write this as a continuing story, but I got so engrossed in "Becoming One" by nelliesbones (which if you haven't read, you need to…it's amazing!) that I kind of forgot I started this. I've decided to leave it as is, as a one shot of my interpretation of what might have happened after Brennan gave Booth that shocking news. I hope you like it. Please R&R!**

"I'm pregnant." Brennan said it almost as if it were a confession of guilt. She was worried at how Booth would react when she finally uttered the words. His expression was blank, as if he had to process each syllable individually. She saw the slightest flash of concern spark in his eyes and she quickly followed with, "You're the father." She wanted to make it clear that she had only been with him. She was desperate for him to say something…anything.

Booth's face slowly morphed from one of utter shock to utter disbelief to utter happiness; a smile spreading across his face like she'd never seen in the seven years she'd known him. She couldn't help but reciprocate, a relieved sigh coming out with a relieved chuckle; her own smile lighting up her face.

Booth pulled Brennan into an embrace, holding her with more reverence and gentleness than he had ever held anyone. Brennan couldn't respond right away, as relief flooded through her entire being, so glad at Booth's reaction. It helped her be happier with the situation. Not that she wasn't happy…

_She was elated when she had found out the day before yesterday. She had wanted a child, secretly, ever since she had asked Booth to father her child several years ago. But she didn't want any child…she wanted Booth's. However after his brain tumor and recovery, then turning him down, knowing in her heart she wasn't ready…then having to meet Hannah and watch Booth fall in love with her, she knew that it wasn't a possibility anymore. Then the strip on the at home pregnancy test turned blue. She made an appointment with her doctor for that afternoon, and the test had been confirmed. She was pregnant, and Booth was the father._

_She had had a grin on her face the whole drive home._

Brennan finally responded to the hug, reaching around him, grabbing one of her hands with the other. "So you're not mad?" Her cheek was pressed into his chest, and a lone tear was pushed out down here cheek when she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him move, pulling back so he could see her face. He was still smiling, but the look in his eyes had changed to one of concern. When he spoke, it was a hoarse whisper.

"Bones, how could I be mad?" His eyes bore into hers, and he brushed her tear away with the pad of his thumb. "The woman I love is carrying my child." He broke their gaze to look down at her stomach, placing his palm gently against her, just above the waist of her pants. "A baby…" When he looked back up, his own eyes had teared up. "Bones, this is the best thing ever!"

The woman he loved…she had heard him right, and her heart fluttered at actually hearing the words said aloud. She wasn't sure if she was ready to say it back, but she knew if ever she had felt love, the look in his eyes told her this was it.

"I just know that we didn't plan this…any of this, and it's just so sudden…" She wasn't sure how to finish. Luckily, she had Booth, and he knew exactly how she was feeling, how she had been feeling since the day they'd met.

"Some of the best things in life aren't planned." Finally he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast and talk, then I think we both need some sleep." He glanced down at his watch. "It is almost four in the morning." He reached down for her hand, lacing her fingers with his own. "Does that sound okay?" Brennan nodded, and without another word, then both started walking in the direction of the diner.

They arrived back at Brennan's apartment just after five, and both of them were exhausted. They hadn't really talked about the baby at the diner, which Brennan was curious and glad about. They were both so tired, between the case and going to the hospital to see Angela and the baby, they really didn't talk about anything. Brennan could tell that Booth was thinking about it. The look in his eye and the smile on his face proved it. He even seemed to move more carefully around her, pulling out her chair for her, the protective hand on the small of her back seemed to feel more protective and possessive. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she silently liked it.

Brennan didn't ask him if he wanted to stay, and Booth didn't ask if it was okay. They needed to be together, needed to get used to the idea that their lives were changing forever.

Brennan went into her bedroom, pulling off the horrible outfit that she had had to wear to the bowling alley. Glancing at her face in the mirror, she realized she still wore that horrible dark blue eye shadow. Heading to the bathroom the turned on the faucet, letting the water warm up so she could wash her face. Booth stuck his head in through the half open door. "Bones, do you care if I grab a quick shower in your spare bathroom?" Brennan pulled a hair tie out of her drawer, pulling her hair into a ponytail so her hair would not get wet. She smiled at his courtesy.

"You may use this bathroom, Booth." He grinned, trudging in tiredly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She started washing her face, and Booth turned the water in the shower on.

"You can join me if you want." Brennan could hear the tiredness in his voice, and was touched somehow. It was such a simple gesture, but it showed her how much he cared. She grinned tiredly herself.

They undressed silently, and though Booth was struck by the beauty of Brennan's nude form, they were both too exhausted. They stepped into the spray, Booth letting Brennan have first dibs at the shampoo. They bathed together in silence, Booth worked his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and working conditioner through it. She used her loufa, working it up and down his arms and across his back. Her shower stall was more than adequate for the two of them, and they had plenty of room to move back and forth.

Finally when they were both clean, Brennan turned off the spray, then reached out to her towel rack, grabbing two navy blue towels and handing one to Booth. He grinned at her, roughly drying his hair and back, then wrapped it around his waist. He went to the linen closet where he knew there was a spare toothbrush. She dried off quickly, slipping her bathrobe on and moving past him into her bedroom to pick out pajamas. She pulled out a gray t-shirt and blue boxer shorts. She had no energy to do anything with her hair, so she ran a comb through it, then went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Booth kissed the back of her head as she reached over to grab her toothbrush before heading back to her bedroom.

When she entered, he was already under the covers, on the right side of the bed. He lay on his side, his head propped in his hand. Brennan grinned sleepily, getting under the covers. She lay on her back, her head turned to look at him. He was smiling.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby." He pushed the covers down to her waist, then glanced back at her. "May I?" She grinned at his modesty. They had shared a night of passion and sorrow together, and here he was being so chivalrous and cautious. She nodded.

Slowly, he lifted up her shirt to expose her bare stomach. He was careful to avoid touching her breasts, but instead brushed his fingers up and down her flat abdomen. It elicited goose bumps across her flesh and they did not go un-noticed. He rested his palm flat against her skin, right over their growing love.

She rested her hand over top of his and his eyes came up to meet hers. "What does it feel like?" Her brow furrowed, and she stifled a yawn behind her other hand.

"What do you mean, Booth?" She turned on her side to face him, her brow furrowed.

"Do you feel different?" He kept his hand on her belly, as if he left it there long enough, he would notice a growing baby.

"Not really. It's only been three weeks." She yawned again and this time it traveled over to Booth who let out a massive yawn of his own. "I'm sorry Booth, I'm very tired."

"Me too, Bones." She could see his eyes shutting, and it was hard for her to stay awake as well.

"Booth, did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What, that I'm excited? Of course I am." His eyes were wide open now, and laced with concern.

"No, when you said that the woman you love is carrying your child…you love me?" Her eyes were expectant and hesitant, and Booth leaned in and kissed any doubt away.

"Temperance," her given name on his lips got her attention, and she knew that anything he was about to say was one hundred percent true, "I have loved you from the first time I met you. You are the most amazing person, full of kindness and love and compassion. I would be the luckiest man in the world if you care for me even a fraction of the amount that I do you, and I'm already the luckiest man in the world because you are going to have my baby." He kissed her again. "I do love you, Temperance Brennan." She smiled, knowing that she could share her feelings with him.

"I've never really known what it felt like to love another person, but as soon as I found out I was pregnant, something changed in my mind. It was like that was love. I've never felt it before." She searched his eyes for help or affirmation, and he grinned.

"So are you saying you love me, Bones?" His eyes were half open.

"I think I am." She grinned, and he pulled her to him. "I think I always have…" Resting her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch her sleep, but exhaustion won out, and just before the sun came up, Booth joined Brennan in sleep.


End file.
